The Little Things
by AneRiam
Summary: A collection of one shots and short stories of the Hosts in relationships and in love. "Whatever. I could care less what you call it just stop, it's distracting." In a spur of irrational confidence- that was usually possessed by his brother- he leaned further over the table, closer to her. "You flatter me, I didn't know I had that effect on you." She scoffed unceremoniously.
1. Chapter 1

**AN :** So I've been writing for a while but I decided until recently to post something on this website. I wanted to take it slow so I'm going to be posting up small little one shots I have of the Host Club with my OC's. Hopefully you guys like these and I hope to get comfortable enough to put up more stories. Thanks a lot to whoever reads this and I hope to get feedback on how to improve and if you guys have any ideas please feel free to share them with me.

Thanks, _AneRiam_

 **Disclaimer :** I'll only post this once, Ouran High school Host Club is not mine. It belongs to Bisco Hatori. The only things that belong to me are my OCs.

* * *

 ** _The Little Things_**

 _Enjoy the little things in life, for one day you may_

 _look back and realize they were the big things._

 _\- Robert Brault -_

* * *

 **ChapterONE**

* * *

 _You got it, you got it; some kind_ _of magic._

 _Hypnotic, hypnotic;_ _you're leaving me breathless..._

– Paramore, _I Caught Myself_ –

* * *

–' **Sweet, Just Like Chocolate'**

'Temptation. That's what this is, a sinful temptation' she thought bitterly to herself as she stared at the cake that had been sent to her, innocently sitting on her table.

She willed herself not to bore her teeth into it right on the spot as it called out to her, taunting her with its enriching smell and delicious appearance. She huffed in exasperation, slumping exhaustedly against her couch as she played with her short strands of curly black hair. Why did she have to love chocolate so much?

She had promised herself to cut down on it. She couldn't afford to get out of shape. And no matter how much she tried to fool herself she didn't have the magical body where she could easily eat sweets without gaining a single pound, unlike some people she knew.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she realized this was his doing. He knew her weakness, and he was willing to use it if he wanted something from her, which he apparently did. Now all she needed to know was what he wanted and when he would come to claim it. Knowing him he would come soon, when he could still use the cake against her. When she would be willing to give in and—

"Miss Umezaki, you have a visitor."

—Speak of the devil.

She swiftly looked up towards the doorway- already knowing who would be standing there- to be greeted by a childish, ecstatic, smile; accompanied by huge, childlike, seemingly innocent eyes. Seemingly innocent, but she wasn't fooled.

She could detect the glitter of mischief in them. Especially when they strayed towards the cake, before coming back up to meet her gaze. His smile, and the glitter in his eyes, becoming more pronounced, becoming almost teasing. And any doubt she had that it was him who had sent her the cake went flying out the window.

She stood up warily as he walked in, giving him a polite smile as she nodded her head.

"Mitsukuni-san." she greeted, her voice soft.

"Fumiko-chan it's good to see you!" he chirped good naturally as he strode up to her.

He leaned foward, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. His smile never leaving his face.

"Likewise Mistukuni-san. It's a pleasure...though if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

She had a feeling she knew the answer to that question.

His smile grew wider- if that was even possible- as he sat opposite of her, "Why else silly? I wanted to see you of course!"

She narrowed her eyes, knowing that wasn't the answer- the complete one anyway. But she chose to stay quiet, just sending him a small smile which he excitedly returned.

"So how's college Fumiko-chan?"

"Great Mitsukuni-san, thank you for asking. How about you?"

"Good, good."

"Well that's... good."

They stayed quiet as she looked down onto her hands, glancing once in a while towards the cake. While he played with his fingers, silently fidgeting as if something was bursting to be said. Eventually, when he couldn't take enough, he leaned forward.

The movement made her turn her gaze onto him. He propped his elbows onto his knees as he stared intently into her eyes.

"Actually Fumiko-chan there's another reason why I came here."

She suspected as much.

"Ah really? And what is it?"

He hesitated, just for second his smile faltering before it reappeared.

"Fumiko-chan lets go on a date!"

She paused momentarily, wondering if she had heard wrong. That was not what she had expected this visit to be about.

"A date?"

He nodded vigorously, grabbing her hands from across the table as he practically jumped in his seat.

"Yeah! A date!"

"Mitsukuni-san...why a date? I don't think it's such a good idea," she muttered nervously, her answer drawing out a childish pout.

"Why not? We haven't had an official one. And I would like to take my fiancée on a date at least once."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't like going out in public for activities like those. She liked things more private. Where she could show affection easier without having people staring. And she knew that Mitsukuni knew that, so why would he come here asking for a date? Did he really believe he could convince her to- she caught sight of the cake.

Of course now it made more sense. The pieces were clicking together and she was getting the full picture. She almost groaned. Why a date? As if reading her mind he leaned forward, his face inches from her own. His smile almost taunting her as he brought a finger to the icing of the cake.

"Come on Fumiko-chan, I even sent you your favorite to convince you," he muttered by her ear, changing entirely from a bubbly child to a seductive sounding adult as he licked the icing off his finger.

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets then. She knew he was older than the young teen he appeared to be. That he hardly ever acted like his real age. And that sometimes made her forget that underneath he was actually a hormonal twenty-two year old man. But in those few moments that he did act his age- whenever they were alone- she could feel her heart flutter and feel herself melt into a puddle of goo.

And she would always reprimand herself after that. How could she forget what his real age was? No matter how he acted he was still an adult. An adult that she was soon to marry, and who was currently too close for her liking- or was she actually okay with his proximity?

As if he knew of her inner turmoil he pushed the cake towards her and leaned his head further down into the crook of her neck. Placing his lips just above her skin.

"Come on Fumiko-chan I'll buy you as many chocolate cakes as you want," he whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

She gasped as shivers ran down her spine- nope way too close for her liking. She heard him chuckle as he leaned back and gave her a teasing little smirk. Showing this adult side, one that- she kept reminding herself- was only showed in front of few selected people. And she sometimes marveled, rejoiced, that she was one of them. Though in times like these she wished dearly that she wasn't.

She was a grown woman after all, and for her it was certainly easier to turn down Mistukuni as a child then a seductive adult. An adult which was able to arouse feelings that she would like to keep buried, at least until she was married. She bit her lip as she stared down onto the cake and then into his eyes. His big, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. And she literally felt her defenses crumbling. She shut her eyes tight as she cursed herself silently. Why, oh, why did she have to love chocolate- love him- so much? She realized he didn't even need the cake to convince her. He was doing a fine job by himself.

When she opened her eyes and met his she noticed how close they were. How he was slowly leaning in. His eyes filled with a mirthful glint.

"So what do you say Fumiko-chan?" he whispered.

She could hardly breathe, hardly think, as she stared into his bottomless eyes.

" _Okay_ ," she answered breathlessly.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as he threw her a dazzling smile before he closed the distance. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his soft, warm, lips on hers. Sweet tasting and lovely, making her feel all warm from the top of her ears to the tip of her toes. And she remembered why she loved him so much.

Because Mitsukuni was sweet in more ways than one. And she was positive she would never get enough of it. He was just like chocolate after all, irresistible.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I just wanted to let you guys know that all the hosts are paired with one OC and they will stay with that OC throughout my oneshots. Hunny for example will always appear with Fumiko, Kyoya will always appear with my OC Akira, and so on. I'm not sure yet if I will make any oneshots of Tamaki since I do like him with Haruhi. All my chapters are supposed to be connected, they're supposed to be in the same universe, so if I do make a chapter where Tamaki is paired with an OC it will in a different universe. Therefore, please don't expect any Tamaki oneshots any time soon.

I also want to apologize if I took too long in posting this next chapter. I'm not used to posting stuff yet so I had actually forgotten about putting up the next chapter, my sister had to remind me actually. I'll try to be more consistent but I don't have a set schedule yet, I hope whoever is reading this can be patient with me until I get my bearings.

Thank you to all that have read the first chapter and I hope that you like this next one.

Enjoy, _AneRiam_

* * *

 **ChapterTWO**

* * *

 _'Nother shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

 _Wishing you'd come sweeping in, the way you did before._

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

 _And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk_ _and I need you now._

– Lady Antebellum, _Need You Now_ –

* * *

– **"Mr. Right"**

The rain pattered endlessly against the windows. The sound seaming to resonate throughout the silence of the condo. Lightning flashed through the open curtains and thunder blared throughout the sky. The light illuminating periodically the dark room, showing the curled figure at the end of the couch.

Her head leaned against the arm of the couch while her hand dangled lazily over it, the bottle of whiskey she was holding was already halfway empty. Her eyes seemed to just stare off into the black screen of the t.v. But her mind was filled with images of what she had just witnessed this afternoon. She had tried to get the memories out of her head, it didn't worked, no matter how much she had tried to drink them away.

She always ended up seeing him again, in that night club her friends had forced her to go to, up against a wall and pressed against some other girl- some slut. His hands all over her body, his tongue stuffed down her throat. He hadn't even seemed remorseful or ashamed when he had realized she was there and the slutty bitch behind him had even sent her a contemptuous little smirk, which had made her furious.

He hadn't flinched when she screamed and slapped him, and he looked absolutely annoyed when she had started to tear up. He didn't even seem to care when she threw the engagement ring at his face and called their wedding off. The memory of his uninterested stare when the ring landed at his feet brought tears to her eyes and seemed to tear her heart apart; but the icing on the cake was that he hadn't even followed when she ran away, hadn't even called her name...

She cursed when she felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks and she furiously tried to wipe them away. When they persistently continued to streak down her face she gave up and took a swig of the whiskey. Savoring the feeling of the alcohol burning down her throat. She turned to stare out the window. The continuous lightning and booming thunder becoming a mess of lights and noise within the state of her hazy, drunken mind. She stood up and swayed towards the windows, throwing them open and feeling the cold rain pelt onto her hot skin. She shivered when a wind blew past her and as she wrapped her arms around herself she realized how lonely she felt. How she so badly wanted to have someone beside her, to comfort her. Someone she could lean on while she cried herself dry, who could make her feel safe.

She reached for her phone knowing only one person who could help her, but she stopped halfway when she remembered their fight. She remembered that they hadn't even talked for almost a month and she guessed that he was still mad at her. But she needed him so badly, she wanted him next to her, soothing her, wrapping his strong arms around her while she cried her sorrows.

A sobbed escaped her lips. She needed his support right now, she couldn't do this alone. Making up her mind she reached for her phone and dialed his number, she slid down a wall as she heard the phone ringing. Her body shaking as the tears came down faster. She waited until the ringing stopped and she heard a groggy voice at the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

She stayed silent, her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't expected him to answer and she didn't know how to respond.

"Who the hell is this? You better have a good excuse for calling at...one in the morning."

Would he still be angry at her?

"Hello? Anybody there?" he sounded more awake she noted, and extremely annoyed.

Gathering her courage she answered back.

"Hikaru?" she whispered.

"Kyoko? Kyoko is that you?" he seemed surprised.

"Hikaru..." she repeated her voice slurred.

"Are you drunk!? What happened?" his voice sounded harsher, as if he was reprimanding her.

"Hikaru–" she hiccuped, "–it, it hurts Hikaru. It hurts _so_ _much_."

"Are you- are you crying?"

Why did he sound so worried she wondered. Wasn't he supposed to be mad at her?

"Hikaru, please... I need you." her voice sounded thick with tears.

She heard him curse on the other line.

"Hold on Kyoko I'll be right over, wait for me okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

She heard some scuffling before the line went dead. She stared at the phone before curling her legs into herself, wrapping her arms around them and pressing her forehead against her knees. Her frame all the while shaking slightly. She didn't know how long she stayed in that position but before she knew it she heard repeated knocking at her door. She stood up slowly and swayed towards it. As she opened it she stared into familiar golden eyes. She noticed the worry in them as he took her face between his hands.

The familiarity of his touch made her tears run faster. He glanced down onto her hand and- noticing the missing ring- he immediately knew what was wrong. He pulled her into his arms and when she felt his warmth surround her, she finally allowed herself to break down. All the feelings she had been suppressing were finally released and she was completely overwhelmed. She felt her body shake with her sobs as she cried endlessly onto his shirt.

She felt him pull them back into the apartment and heard him close the door behind them. She faintly realized he had taken them back to the couch and had settled her onto his lap. She snuggled into him, straddling him and burying her face into the crook of his neck. She felt him weave his fingers through her short, curly, scarlet hair and felt him rub small, soothing, circles onto her back.

He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, waiting for her to calm down enough to talk. When her sobs finally resided he tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned his head against hers.

"What happened?" he whispered, his warm breath ghosting against her cheek.

She sniffled as she shook her head. Burying herself deeper into his neck and wrapping her arms tighter around his waist. She heard him sigh before he pulled her face up towards his, gently wiping off her tears as he looked right into her bloodshot hazel eyes.

"Kyoko, what happened? What did he do?" he repeated a little more forcefully.

She looked away.

"You were right" she whispered.

"I know that, but what did he do?"

She stayed silent.

"Kyoko..."

His eyes were hard and his lips were in a firm thin line.

"Kaede," she took in a shaky breath.

"Kaede he- I saw him today, at a club. He was with another girl. He cheated on me Hikaru, he cheated..." a sob escaped her lips as her tears resurfaced.

She noticed fury, pity, and pain flash before his eyes before she felt herself being crushed against his sold frame. His arms tightening around her while she grabbed onto his shirt, her knuckles turning white.

"Why Hikaru? Why me?" she sobbed.

"I told you he wasn't right for you" he whispered.

"I know, and I thought you were just being jealous– you were always so possessive towards me– but you were right Hikaru, you were right!" she cried, her sobs growing stronger.

"We've been together for three years Hikaru! And we were engaged for five months! And it seemed like he didn't care by the way he was eating that bitches face!" she screamed pulling away to stare into his eyes.

"And to think that I defended him against you! That I almost ruined our friendship for a man-whore like him!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"Kyoko, calm down," Hikaru whispered trying to restrain her arms with his own.

"No! No! You should hate me! I chose him over you! Why? Why don't you hate me?!" she exclaimed her voice gradually getting softer until it was just above a whisper.

She leaned her head against his shoulder "Why don't you hate me?"

"Because it wasn't your fault."

"But–"

"Sh, no listen. I may be a lot of things. Impulsive, stupid, temperamental, judgmental," he replied his voice stern, "but I'm not heartless. You're one of my closest friends Kyoko, and no matter what, I could never hate you," he whispered.

She felt horrible, that he could forgive her so easily, when he was best known for holding grudges. It made her feel like shit for not believing him in the first place.

She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't be in his arms so easily after years of taking Kaede's words above his. She stood up abruptly wanting to put some space between them. She took some steps before swaying on her feet, falling towards the floor, before he caught her arm.

He stared right into her eyes as she pressed her palm against her temple, as if just noticing her current state.

"You were drinking weren't you?" he asked looking serious.

She nodded her head yes– her mind too jumbled up for her to focus– and pointed towards the empty bottle of whiskey laying on the floor. He gave an exasperated grunt before grabbing her shoulders.

"Idiot! How many times have I told you not to drink like this!?"

"A lot..." she choked out, "...it's just I needed to erase this pain Hikaru, right here" she whispered pointing at her heart.

He stared at her, sorrowfully, and brought her into his arms, against her protests.

"Calm down already," he growled by her ear.

She stopped struggling and slowly leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

"He didn't even care," she whispered tiredly.

He sighed before picking her up in his arms and pressing his lips against her cheek.

"Lets get you some sleep, it's late and you need to rest," he whispered, taking her to her room.

He set her down on her bed and made to move away before her hand reached out and wrapped itself around his wrist.

"Don't leave me alone, please stay with me."

He stared at her silently before he settled down next to her. Weaving his fingers through her hair, calming her to sleep.

"I'm not leaving."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She stayed quiet enjoying the feeling of his hands running through her hair.

"I loved him so much Hikaru. I thought he was the one, but I was wrong. I'm starting to think I'll never find the right guy," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

He stayed silent for awhile and when she started to loose consciousness she felt something warm press against her forehead. And in the darkness she faintly heard something being whispered in her ear. It was confusing, she must of heard wrong. Yet, with the last remains of her consciousness- within the haziness of her mind- she grabbed for it, tried to hold on to what he had said, tried to understand. But it was useless, because by morning it would have been forgotten.

"You idiot, you're always looking for the right guy and you don't realize he's right in front of you. You don't realize how much I love you."

* * *

 **Please Review, let me know how I'm doing.**


End file.
